


Cuddling With Your Friend and His Teleporting Dog

by beccabecky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender, well an attempt at angst, why isn't there a tag for kosmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabecky/pseuds/beccabecky
Summary: So... I saw this idea on discord and-





	Cuddling With Your Friend and His Teleporting Dog

 

 

 

Crying. That's what woke Keith Kogane up from his slumber. It was strange, to say the least. Keith has woken up to many odd things.  Which made sleeping on a spaceship where someone always goes inside the kitchen to take some leftovers from dinner at 3:03 AM (he and Pidge had a long discussion about when she can go take food after Keith thought she was an intruder and threatened her with his knife  .)  fairly  difficult.

 

 

But over the years, Keith became more of a deep sleeper.  Sure, he still kept his blade underneath his pillow in case of any attacks that  may be  around him, but he slept much better after the war  . Which is why he found that, in the peaceful home on Lance McClain's farm, there was... crying. The twenty-four-year-old swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He looked to the bed to find his wolf, Kosmo, but the canine was nowhere to  be found .

 

 

"Hm?" Keith  softly  said in the empty silence.

 

 

He walked to the door and opened it. The sound of sniffling lead him to... Lance's room? That couldn't be right.

 

 

Keith knocked on the door as  quietly  as he could, not wanting to wake up anyone who might be sleeping.

 

 

"C-come in," a broken voice said inside the room.

 

 

He clicked open the door and there, sitting down on the bed, was Lance with Kosmo sitting in his lap.  The window was open, the moon shining through it, and the faint scent of juniberries wafted through the bedroom .

 

 

"Hey, Keith, what's up?" Lance asked  nervously  almost like 'Hey, I hope you didn't hear me crying back there!'

 

 

Keith stared at him. "I heard some sounds in your room and thought you were in dan- ger?" He twirled a thick piece of his hair around his finger. _'Play it cool, Kogane.'_ Keith thought.

 

"O-oh," Lance said. His Altean markings began to glow a soft blue light. "Well, I'm fine, so, you can  just  go back to sleeping." He looked back down to Kosmo and scratched the wolf's blue ear.

 

 

"Are you sure about that?"

 

 

Lance jerked his head back up. "What did you  just  say?" His eyes as wide as dinner plates.

 

 

_'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHI-'_

 

 

"I asked if you were sure about what you said about being okay," Keith responded  simply .

 

Lance stared at him  blankly  while tears filled his eyes. One by one, the water leaked over his Altean markings. Keith sped over to his side and put his arms over Lance's shoulders. "  Just  cry it out, hon'" Keith assured.

 

"I- I'm-" He sniffled. "It's  just  \- um, one of those n-nights, I guess. " Lance laughed  brokenly  . "Ya know, Keith, I hardly ever get these nightmares. They  just  come- whenever I'm at my happiest, to torment my own life in the only sanctuary I have. My own goddamn conscious. Heh,"

 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and hugged the shit out him. "K-Keith, what are you doing?" Lance squeaked, his arms frozen over his sides.

 

Keith looked Lance in the eye. "Hugging you..?"

 

Lance flushed, his markings glowing brighter "N-no, I'm aware of what a hug is, but... why?"

 

Keith gave him a puzzled face. "Aren't you supposed to hug people to make them feel better?"

 

Lance looked to the side, embarrassed. "I guess..?"

 

"Do you want me to stop?" Keith asked innocently, but the glint in his purple eyes told Lance the otherwise.

 

Lance's eyes turned back to Keith. "...No..."

 

"Okay then," Keith brought Lance with him in his arms and propped him up on a pillow next to him. Turning on his side, Lance looked at Keith with a small smile. Keith grinned back and put his hand on Lance's markings and rubbed them, while Lance put his hands on Keith's waist.

 

They stayed like that for a while, just absorbing the moment. Then, Kosmo popped up and laid in between the two. Lance looked at the wolf in surprise while Keithchuckled at the other's expression. He laid his hand on Kosmo's head and combed through his fur. Kosmo teleported down to the lovebirds' tangled legs, draping over them like a blanket. They both looked down and laughed. Keith and Lance then huddled closer together, while Kosmo was snoring  softly.

 

The three slept  soundly  through the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I saw this idea on discord and-


End file.
